


Hit Me Where I'm Weak

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Vampire Bruce, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is in for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

"You have guts," Batman observes. He watches the boy's back stiffen and his hand grip the incriminating tire a bit harder. "Stealing from me."

There's a long pause. Batman stays silent. "At least I left you the car," the kid finally offers.

Batman breathes in deeply, trying to control himself. "Put the tires back on. Now."

It takes him less than ten minutes. Neither of them says anything until he finishes.

"Get in."

The kid jumps. "What?" He asks, spinning around.

"Get in the car, kid," Bruce says softly.

The kid gets in the car.

They're halfway back to the cave before Bruce bursts out laughing.

It's another five before he finally chokes out, "Do your parents know where you are?"

"They're dead," the kid says sulkily, looking put off.

"Damn," Bruce says, still chuckling.

Alfred is going to give him Hell for this.


	2. Part Two

Jason has blood in his mouth. He wonders how Bruce can stand the taste. He'll never know. 

The timer ticks down. Jason wonders, if Bruce had agreed to make him a vampire, he would be able to survive this. 

He's going to die. He always imagined he'd be less scared, but he's terrified. 

The timer hits zero.


End file.
